Celos
by MCRfan4ever
Summary: En la aldea de Kohona llegan un grupo de "casanovas", todas las chicas están a sus pies, excepto por tres chicas que muy apenas los notan, pero aquellos chicos fijarán la vista en aquella lindas jóvenes, pero como actuarían los novios de ellas ante este hecho? Parejas HinataXNaruto InoXSasuke y TemariXShikamaru (REVIEW por favor) Rated T por que esto paranoica
1. Celos

Hola, este es mi primer fic... Así qué no insultos por favor (ya me han insultado por internet por comentarios, y no es lindo) bueno espero que les gusté

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la guerra, y ya todos se encontraba en completa paz, Naruto y Hinata han estado saliendo por ya casi cinco meses. y era un bello recuerdo ese dia

(Flashback)

Hinata iba caminando sola por la aldea, y ya había pasado un mes desde la guerra, y Naruto no le había dicho nada aún sobre lo que ella le dijo hace un tiempo atrás, y seguía pensando cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, a lo que ella soltó un grito de sorpresa y voltea rápidamente

- calma Hinata soy yo - le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Hinata muy apenas lo veía, pues estaba algo nerviosa de verlo desde su declaración.

-H-Hola Naruto-Kun - dijo subiendo la mirada un poco. La miro unos segundos cuando suspiró y se decidió a hablar.

- Hinata, sobre lo que dijiste, cuando me dijiste que me amabas, no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte que - dijo y de repente paro dejando a Hinata pensando de lo que irá a decir, ya estaba pensando en el rechazo, y a la vez en que de alguna loca manera le dijera que la amaba también, pero el tiempo en que ella tuvo que esperar hizo que se desesperar un poco

- q-que bueno, yo también te amo Hinata, eres diferente, pero me gusta, y quería preguntarte si, tal vez quisieras salir conmigo algún día - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- C-Claro - dijo en una extrema felicidad que se guardó para que no la creyera loca.

- Okay, entonces nos vamos luego - dijo el Rubio con una sonrisa y se g

Fue.

Y ese fue el inicio de lo que rápidamente se volvió en una relación.

(Fin del Flashback)

casi igual que Ino y Sasuke, a todos se les hizo una gran sorpresa, sobre todo a Sakura, después de todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente.

el no tenía mucho que hacer, e Ino lo invito a caminar por la aldea, Sasuke empezó a ver a Ino para pasar el rato, pero el mismo no se esperaba conocerla tan a fondo, y mucho menos había pensado en enamorarse de ella, pero se dio cuenta que ella en el fondo no era tan superficial, y que podía ser demasiado agradable. Y que justamente hace como un mes, Shikamaru y Temari también empezaron a salir.

Las tres jóvenes fueron a un restaurante por que tenían que discutir sobre unos argumentos entre ellas. Llegaron a su mesa y se sentaron, mientras en el otro lado había un grupo de tres chicos mirándolas fijamente, cuando se acercan a ellas

- Hola chicas - dijeron al mismo tiempo un grupo de tres chicos de los que últimamente se hablaba mucho.

- hola - respondieron las tres sin sí quiera mirarlos de reojo, lo cual no les pareció a los tres, pues descaradamente unieron tres sillas a la mesa y se sentaron sin preguntar, a lo que las jóvenes los miraron algo confundidas.

- ¿acaso necesitan algo? - pregunto Ino

- oh si, y creo que tu podrías ayudar hermosura - respondió un chico con pelo un poco largo y alborotado - oh y de camino, me llamo Kazuma ¿y tu? - dijo este

- me llamo Ino - dijo sin mucho interés, pero no siendo del todo seca con el, pues salir con Sasuke tiene condiciones, por que el se hizo muy posesivo hacia Ino, e Ino para evitar cualquier clase de pelea prefiere no hacerles mucho caso.

- Hola muñeca, me llamo Doi, y ya que estamos en eso de los nombres ¿cuál es el tuyo?- Dijo el joven

- Temari... Pero que quieren, estábamos hablando de algo... Nosotras - dijo señalando a Hinata e Ino, Ino no era exactamente su persona favorita, pero después de la guerra cambió, y se puede decir de algún modo que se soportan.

- Y dime preciosa ¿cómo te llamas?- Pregunto coquetamente El otro joven Hinata

- Me ll-llamo Hinata - respondió tímidamente

- un placer Hinata - dijo dándole un beso a su mano izquierda

- Y-ya nos tenemos que ir p-pero... un gusto conocerte - dijo con nerviosismo y cuando se iban parando las tres, los chicos se pararon rápidamente y se pararon enfrente de ellas

- ¿a dónde vas muñeca? - le dijo el joven mientras la acercaba a el

- nada que sea tu asunto - intervino Temari mirándolos fríamente, pero ellos simplemente las sentaron a la fuerza para disgusto de ellas, pero lo que ellos no se esperaban fue que Ino le dio un fuerte golpe a Kazuma exactamente en la nariz, seguida de un patada en el costado, justamente cuando los amigos de Kazuma lo observaron, ellas salieron corriendo del lugar.

- !OIGAN VUELVAN! - grito Doi a las jóvenes que salieron corriendo rápidamente del lugar, pero ellas ya estaban completamente fuera del lugar como para oír.

Y justamente en una parte de la calle, pese encontraban Shikamaru y Naruto, que miraron confundidos al ver correr de esa manera a las chicas.

- ¿qué les abra pasado como para correr de ese modo? - pregunto el Rubio confundido siguiendo con la mirada a las tres jóvenes que salieron disparadas como cohetes, pero se dieron cuanto de que un grupo de chicos las estaban siguiendo y uno tenía la nariz sangrando. Y al ver esto los dos chicos se miraron confundidos y decidieron correr igualmente hacia ellas. Ya que reconocieron que eran Hinata, Ino y Temari, y secretamente daban gracias de que Sasuke no estaba hay, pues entonces si habría pelea, aunque se un completo mal entendido

Lo se acabó un poco raro, pero les prometo de que el siguiente capítulo será mejor, y por favor review


	2. Explicaciones

Hola, bueno aqui esta el nuevo cap. espero muchas gracias por los comentarios y dniizz, muchas por tu comentario, de veras me hiciste sonreír, sólo no entendí lo de la paliza, si... Soy un poco lenta en ese sentido, bueno sin más preámbulos, el Fic.

* * *

- !VUELVAN AQUÍ! - dijo gritando Doi que estaba cerca de un metro de las chica, pero ellas simplemente seguían corriendo sin siquiera voltear atrás

Mientras detrás de ellos se encontraba persiguiendo igualmente Shikamaru y Naruto, un poco confundidos por la situación, y justamente en el camino donde ellas pasaron un confundido Uchiha las miraba correr, cuando vio que unos chicos las estaban persiguiendo frunció el ceño y vio que Shikamaru y a Naruto correr hacia ellas igualmente y decidió seguirlos, ya que vio hay a Ino. Los iban siguiendo cuando de repente pararon de sorpresa cuando ellos callejón por unos barriles, ellos observaron detenidamente, mientras pasaban a los chicos y los barriles, y unos metros después se encontraban las tras chicas respirando con dificultad, y entonces ellos fueron directo a ellas

- ¿qué fue eso? - pregunto Naruto acercándose a Hinata

- u-unos chicos en el r-restaurante al que f-fuimos n-nos estaban como...a-acosando y-y - dijo Hinata pero fue interrumpida cuando Sasuke llego y todos lo miraron

- ¿unos chicos las estaban siguiendo? ¿Y no hicieron nada? - dijo mirando directamente a Ino.

- Si de hecho le rompí la nariz a uno de ellos - dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa a lo que el la miro firmemente y dijo

- de acuerdo - dijo seriamente y la acerco más a el y la miro con una mirada de cariño que sólo le daba a Ino, y cuando volteó nuevamente hacia los demás todos tenían cara de sorprendidos, excepto Hinata que les sonreía

- Vaya Sasuke, Ino te a cambiado - dijo de broma Naruto, a lo cual Sasuke no lo tomo muy bien

- Cállate Uzumaki - respondí enfadado hacia Naruto.

- ¿y qué les hicieron? - pregunto Shikamaru

- bueno, estábamos en el restaurante cuando de repente llegan ellos y nos empezaron a decir muñeca, hermosura y todo eso y les dijimos que se fueran, entonces ellos se acercaron unas sillas y se sentaron en nuestra mesa sin permiso, entonces ellos empezaron a coquetear con nosotras y después de unos segundos Hinata les dijo que nos teníamos que ir, cuando nos íbamos parando ellos se pusieron enfrente y nos sentaron a la fuerza y entonces yo me espante un poco a eso y le golpe en la nariz a uno de ellos, entonces salimos corriendo y ellos nos siguieron pero les pusimos unos barriles en el camino y bueno aquí estamos - dijo rápidamente Ino jadeando al final, y ellos las miraron confundidos.

- vaya que historia - dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata y ella asintió.

Justamente unos segundos después el grupo de chicos volvió a aparecer.

- tu, la de morado, le rompiste le nariz a Kazuma ¿qué estas loca? Y aparte después de eso salen corriendo - dijo enfadado Doi mientras Kinji y Kazuma del otro lado simplemente asentían pero cuando vieron que estaban acompañadas dieron unos pasos atrás.

- ¿así qué ustedes son quienes las acosaron? - dijo Shikamaru señalándolos, y ellos se vieron entre sí.

- tal vez - dijo uno de ellos.

- ¿cómo que tal vez? - respondió Naruto mirándolos

- de acuerdo, si tal vez coqueteamos con ellas pero mírenlas, son sexis - dijo Kinji señalándolas

- ten cuidado con lo que dices - le dijo Sasuke acercándose a ellos

- hey, tómalo con calma amigo, simplemente fue un coqueteo, claro que pudo llegar a algo menos inocente con la chica de ojos de perla- dijo Kinji moviendo las cejas, pero cuando iba a decir algo más Naruto le soltó un golpe en la cara.

- oye ¿cuál es tu problema? - le dijo enfadado

- no vuelvas a hablar así de mi novia - le dijo enfadado Naruto por tales palabras.

- bueno, bueno, ellas no importan mientras la chica Temari me acepte una cita este viernes en la tarde - dijo Doi guiñando le un ojo a Temari, quien lo miro con disgusto

- Temarie no va salir contigo - le respondió Shikamaru que tenía un brazo en el hombro de su novia

- ¿y por que no?- dijo Doi frunciendo el ceño.

- por que ella ya tiene una cita con alguien ese día - respondió sin una explicación

- ¿oh de veras? Con quien? - pregunto el joven de nuevo.

- Conmigo - dijo fácil y sencillamente.

- váyanse - respondió Sasuke secamente.

- ¿y por que deberíamos de hacerlo? - respondió Kinji ante las palabras de Uchiha.

Pero al dar Sasuke un simple paso hacia ellos los tres corrieron

- no nos rendiremos tan fácil, algún día ella serán nuestras - dijeron antes de salir de su vista. Y Sip, definitivamente no se iban a rendir tan fácil.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Y bueno !Review!


	3. Planes

Hola, aqu les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les gusté :D

* * *

Dos días después Los tres jóvenes salieron, y cuando regresaron Doi y Kinji estaban ardiendo en enojo ¿que paso? Que ellos vieron cuando salieron a Temari y Shikamaru juntos en una tienda junto a donde ellos iban y cuando regresaron vieron que Hinata se estaba sonrojando por algo que Naruto le dijo. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Doi y rápidamente entraron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Ellos no podían creer que casi toda las chicas de Kohona los deseaban para ellas pero las únicas chicas que ha ellos les gustaban ya tenían novio, y definitivamente, ellos están acostumbrado a que se les de todo o al menos por parte de sus padre, dinero, amor incondicional, viajes, ropa, en

- Vaya, definitivamente no va a ser fácil salir con ellas- dijo Kinji jadeante por tal corrida.

- lo se, pero vale la pena por dos razones, una para salir con bellezas como ellas y dos, para poder hacer sufrir a eso chicos - dijo malévolamente Kazuma, si dejar de pensar en Ino, apesar de que lo golpeo no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

- Si señor les daremos una lección - dijo Doi con una sonrisa triunfante.

-pero Kazuma hay que hacer un plan - respondió Kinji

- es cierto - dijo pensando unos segundos - lo se, que tal esto, vamos a ir conquistandolas una por una, el primero será Doi - dijo apuntando hacia el.

- no es justo Kazuma y por que el - respondió enojado Kinji

- por que mañana es viernes genio - le dijo mientras le daba un zape en la cabeza.

- gracias, ahora, hagamos el plan - dijo con una sonrisa malévola Doi.

Unos minutos más tarde el grupo se encontraba en el comedor riendo por el magnífico plan que había ideado.

- Esta noche Temari será toda mía - dijo Doi sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Si y ese tal tipo con el que ella sale estará enojado eternamente - dijo Kinji.

- Si, y luego será Kinji, con la chica de ojos de perla - dijo Kazuma sin despegar el ojo de sus amigos, diciéndole a sí mismo genio por tal idea que haría separar a ellos dos en un segundo, los tres enamorados estaban decididos a arruinar las relaciones de esas chicas por ellos ser felices, pero lo que no saben es que sus novios no las dejaran ir. Ellos jamás habían sido tan posesivos, pero con la llegada de estos tres va a salir celos y de más

* * *

Lo lamento mucho por que es tan corto, es que simplemente hice como los planes, el siguiente capítulo ya serán cuando los pongan en marcha, pero cada capítulo va a ser como un intento de conquista


	4. Planes Fallidos

Bueno aqui esta el otro capítulo espero les gusté

* * *

El grupo caminaba "sigilosamente" siguiendo a Temari y Shikamaru, quienes caminaban en la aldea sin ningún rumbo exacto, pero siendo lo despistados que son estos no se dieron cuanta de que eran más notorios que un desfile, y cuando ellos miraban atrás por alguna razón ellos se escondían, y hasta el momento ellos no los habían visto, hasta que Shikamaru vio la mitad de su cara mientras trataba de "esconderse" de ellos.

- oye Temari - dijo Shikamaru que se dio cuenta de los chicos que los veían - no quisieras mejor ir a tu casa, y hacer algo más relajante - dijo el joven mirando a Temari con una cara no muy sorprendida, ya que era típico de Shikamaru.

- de acuerdo - y al ver de repente algo moverse y al voltear pudo ver a los chicos que las acosaron aquel día.

- oye y es más - dijo sonriendo mientras se paraba de puntas para decirle algo al oído a Shikamaru, y cuando ella se paró normal nuevamente el sonrió.

- de acuerdo a tu casa - dijo malévolamente como si fueran a hacer algo más cuando Temari simplemente le dijo si quería ir a su casa y ver algo con ella, era todo, pero la pareja se las ingenio bien para que pareciera otra cosa.

El grupo de jóvenes sabían que ya no podían arruinar les nada ya que el plan no tenía nada que ver con su casa, pero por el camino en donde estaban vieron que Ino y Sasuke estaban en un pequeño restaurante.

Y entonces se les prendió el foco y el plan que iban usar con Temari, lo can a usar con Ino.

Unos segundos después los tres se encontraban en el restaurante y Kazuma fue a pedir un vaso con agua para el plan.

Ellos tenían su plan, y ya estaba acabo, cuando vieron que Sasuke se paró al instante Kazuma fue a donde estaba Ino sentada y apropositamenteaccidental (vaya paro que palabra tan larga XD) tiro un vaso de agua sobre el regazo de Ino.

- oh, lo siento Ino, déjame te ayudo a limpiarte - dijo Kazuma con una falsa voz de preocupación.

- no, no es necesario - dijo con enojo Ino quitando la mano de Kazuma fuera de su regazo, pero cuando se iba quitando Kazuma volteo y reconoció al joven Uchiha y rápidamente le dio un fuerte beso en los labios a Ino, y ella trataba de separarlo lo más fuerte que podía, pero no se esperaba que el tuviera tanta fuerza. El joven Kazuma finalmente se separó cuando Sasuke estaba enfrente de el.

- ¿pero qué rayos? - Dijo enojado Sasuke golpeando a Kazuma exactamente en la nariz que muy a penas se le iba curando por el golpe de la rubia. Sin palabras Sasuke se fue del lugar seguido por Ino, pero al parecer a esos bobos esta le resulto, pues Sasuke no quería siquiera ver a Ino.

-En la casa de Ino-

De una extraña manera Ino pudo hacer que Sasuke fuera a su casa, pues el se recusaba a seguirla.

- Vamos Sasuke háblame - le rogó Ino haciendo que la mirar.

-¿por qué lo besaste Ino? - pregunto de repente sacando un pequeño brinco de impresión por parte de Ino.

- no Sasuke ya no lo bese lo digo enserio - dijo Ino preocupada por la reacción que estaba teniendo Sasuke

- No se por que no te creo, vamos ellos son "lindos" y tu siendo lo superficial que eres, no se cómo imagine que no caerías directamente hacia ellos - respondió Sasuke con enojo volteando a la ventana, estaba tan enojado en tan solo pensar en que alguien le quitara a Ino que no pensó tanto en lo que dijo.

- y sabes que, yo no se cómo no te creo que no confíes en mi, al menos como para saber que yo no te engañaría con nadie, y sabes por, por que te amo, se que e sido superficial, pero para mi tu eres el único a quien realmente quiero, tu eres quien me hace feliz, pera mi no existe mejor persona en el mundo que tu, y a mi ya no importa como sean los demás, por que cada vez que te veo, veo a una persona increíble con quien tengo la suerte de llamar novio, por que para mi todos los chicos de este planeta son basura comparados contigo - diciendo esto Ino se volteó, y se hizo su camino afuera cuando sintió los brazos de Sasuke en su cintura atrayéndolo a el.

Y ella con una cara sorprendida lo miro mientras el la abrazaba

- lo siento Ino, de verdad, es que... Tengo miedo de que alguien te quiera apartar de mi, por que tu eres mía - dijo el joven Uchiha, si, definitivamente el solo mostraba su lado cariñoso y posesivo con Ino, y no le importa, por que el simplemente quiere que ella esté con el, por que a el no le interesa si el mundo no tuviera habitantes y estuviera solo, mientras este Ino a su lado no necesita a nadie más. Después de esta declaración del Uchiha hacia Ino, la abrazo más fuerte y la beso en los labios.

-Mientras tanto-

Fuera de la casa de los Yamanaka un grupo de chicos estaban viendo por unos binoculares hacia la ventana a Sasuke e Ino que se estaban besando.

- no puedo creer que se reconciliaran tan rápido - dijo Kinji impresionado mientras que Kazuma y Doi tenían cara de puchero por su mal día

- no es justo, no se cómo le haremos pero esas chicas tienen que ser nuestras - dijo Kazuma.

- si, pero como le haremos, no puedo creer que ese chico Shika-Shikamar... Bueno algo así, pensara en algo como eso - dijo Doi con dolor

- pero bueno, no hemos hecho aún el plan con eso chica... Hinata, espero que con ella si sirva esto - dijo Kinji sin dejar de imaginarla con el.

Ellos no se rendirán, pero realmente no tienen la más mínima idea de lo que les esperó.

* * *

Hola, yay dos capítulo el mismo día (bueno casi por que aquí ya es la una) bueno espero que les haya gustado, y quería hacerles una pregunta, hasta el momento cual a sido si capítulo favorito? Realmente tengo mucha curiosidad. Bueno,gracias por leer y !REVIEW!


	5. Este Capiyulo no va a tener nombre XD

Hola, y aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. No es mi mejor capítulo, pero aquí esta

* * *

Después de una dos planes fallidos los tres jóvenes se prepararon para su plan con la bella Hinata, según escucharon Naruto y Hanata iban a caminar en las afueras de la aldea y los tres jóvenes ya tenían el perfecto plan.

En la tarde cuando la pareja caminaba los chicos los espiaban por los árboles, la cosa era que, bueno, no eran exactamente las personas más sigilosas del mundo.

- Hinata se eme ocurrió una idea - dijo de repente Naruto haciendo que la joven ojiperla se impresionara.

-¿y cuál es? - pregunto mirándolo directamente

- se me ocurrió irnos de viaje un tiempo, digo no tengo nada que hacer últimamente y podemos invitar a Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru y Temari, aparte están un poco a la defensiva cuando salen con ellas, igual y necesitan despejare un rato - dijo el Rubio mirando a su novia que estaba esbozando una sonrisa

- sería una buena idea ¿pero a donde? - pregunto Hinata

- no tengo idea - dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza - mejor nos ponemos de acuerdo con los demás ¿qué te parece? - dijo y ella volvió a sonreír por la idea de Naruto.

- ¿qué es tan gracioso Hinata? Dijo el joven a su lado y ella miro hacia abajo

- es que me da risa tus ideas, tu forma de sonreír, no lo se, simplemente me haces sonreír - dijo ella sonrojandose un poco, entonces Naruto

se acerco a Hinata y la beso dulcemente.

Mientras que cierto chico en un árboles, ardía de celos, pues el quería estar en su lugar, entonces se le ocurrió ir por los árboles hasta donde estaban y de alguna forma separarlos si que se dieran cuenta de que el estaba hay, pero en lo que el no contaba era en que se rompería una rama donde puso el pie, cayendo exactamente al lado de ellos, entonces Hinata sin saber quien era lo ayudo a pararse, pero cuando vio que era el tipo que... Bueno... Era un completo tonto, a la sorpresa lo dejo caer y Naruto se acercó

- ¿pero qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Nos están siguiendo? - pregunto Naruto

- Vaya, aparte de tonto lento, no entiendo como una chica como Hinata sale contigo - dijo parándose mientras se limpiaba la tierra de la ropa.

- espera ¿a quien llamas tonto? Al menos no soy yo quien esta siguiendo de una mala forma a alguien - dijo el Rubio mirándolo con recelo.

- ¿qué te hace creer que lo estaba siguiendo? - pregunto Kinji haciéndose del ofendido.

- oye amigo estas bien es que vimos que ohhhhh - dijo Kazuma interrumpiendoce a sí mismo viendo a Naruto

Y antes de que Naruto tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo vio llegar a Sasuke e Ino. Y el joven al ver al joven Uchiha agarro a su amigo agarrándolo por el hombro y corriendo.

- y ese tonto por que corre? - pregunto Sasuke haciéndose su camino hacia Naruto

- ese tipo nos estaba siguiendo a Hinata y a mi - dijo reconociendo la lo lejos el tipo que Naruto golpeo por haber dicho eso hacia Hinata.

- ¿también contigo? - pregunto Ino confundida - anoche ese tipo me regó agua, y después me forzó a besarlo - dijo Ino, y exactamente unos segundos después llegaron Choji y Kiba con Hanabi (en esta historia ella soló le lleva un año a menos a Hinata)

- de verdad? Vaya esos tipos de verdad deben de están locos - dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido de eso

- ¿de qué están hablando? - pregunto su amigo que se agarró por el hombro de su novia.

- desde hace unos días unos chicos han estado acosando a Hinata, Ino y según tengo entendido también Temari - dijo el Rubio mirándolo directamente.

- vaya, yo creo que tal vez ellos están realmente interesados en ellas - dijo Choji con una sonrisa picara.

- cállate - dijo rápidamente el Uchiha

- Okay, Okay ya no diré nada, además ya nos íbamos - respondió nuevamente.

- oh yo voy con ustedes, de t-todas maneras ya me tenía que ir, adiós - dijo Hinata yéndose al lado de su hermana menor.

Y Naruto más tarde al irse igualmente no dejaba de pensar en donde ir.

* * *

Lo se, fue algo corto, quería decirles que probablemente no pueda publicar ningún capítulo como por unas dos semanas, no estoy dejando el Fic, es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y yo creo que quedarme hasta las dos de la mañana para idear e un nuevo capítulo no ha sido de mis mejores ideas, así que para compensarlos, se me ocurrió que me digan po por los Review que les gustaría que pusiera. No lo se, como a donde van a ir, o que les gustaría ver, por cierto voy a añadir a KibaXHanabi (como puse en el Fic es un año menor que Hianta, pero no será grande su aparición (almenos que quieran) bueno... Gracias por leer y REVIEW por favor. Lo que ustedes quieran, me lo dicen, y lo escribo :D


	6. Lo siento

**Hola, lamento decirles que es probable que ya no siga con la historia, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, pero si quieren pueden leer mi otro Fic llamado "Una Historia Diferente" y una que va a salir próximamente llamada "no te acerques a ellas" y espero que me perdonen pero no tengo NADA!**


End file.
